Sin miedo a nada
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Dos pilotos de Fórmula 1 intentando entenderse el uno al otro


Era pasado el mediodía cuando James despertó en su habitación de hotel, solo en una cama con sábanas revueltas que olían a alcohol, cigarrillos y sexo. Un día después del Grand Prix en España donde, gracias a un tecnicismo, le había sido arrebatado su triunfo y los puntos que le ponían más cerca del campeonato mundial.

Todo gracias a cierto austriaco que no había podido soportar el verle ganar y se las había ingeniado para encontrar la forma de echarle a perder su mejor momento en lo que iba de la temporada.

Había tenido una larga y acalorada discusión con su equipo y los directivos de McLaren que había terminado en amenazas de cancelar su contrato que después se convirtieron en una negociación para hacer su auto lo más rápido y eficiente que fuera posible dentro de la legalidad. En un par de días saldría a probar si las mejoras podían ponerle de nuevo en camino al campeonato.

Tenía que recuperar la ventaja perdida para poder aspirar a quitarle el campeonato a ese bastardo petulante que se había convertido en la única razón que le hacía salir a la pista a arriesgar la vida.

Quien hubiera pensado seis años atrás que el par de estrellas en ascenso que corrían en Fórmula 3 serían los líderes indiscutibles de la temporada del '76 en Fórmula 1. Ciertamente, James Hunt no.

Bajó al lobby del hotel para ver si podía conseguir algo de comer, un par de analgésicos y una buena cerveza, en ese estricto orden, pero lo que se encontró fue al causante de su más reciente revés, bebiendo tranquilamente un café en uno de los sillones que se encontraban aquí y allá frente a la recepción.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras se le acercaba solícito uno de los botones del hotel a quien le pidió un desayuno tardío, _lo más condimentado que pudiera conseguirle_, para después encaminarse decidido a decirle un par de majaderías al imbécil que bebía su café como si el día anterior no le hubiese jodido la vida en la peor forma posible.

- Miren que tenemos aquí – habló con un tono de voz que seguramente se escuchó hasta la calle -, el siempre correcto y fiel observador de las reglas, Niki Lauda… - James se dejó caer en el sofá juntó al de su contrincante, con el cigarrillo casi colgando en la comisura de sus labios. – Hubiera jurado que estarías aun en los pits, buscándole defectos a todos los autos que corrieron ayer, para hacerle notar a los jueces como McLaren es la única escudería que hace modificaciones que apenas pueden considerarse legales – acompañó la última palabra con el gesto de comillas, remarcando lo que a él le seguía pareciendo la más estúpida excusa jamás inventada para sacarlo de la competencia. – Seguramente sabías de esto desde que inició la campaña, ¿por qué entonces esperar hasta ahora para hacérselo notar a los jueces? Jamás hubiera esperado de ti lo de ser tan mal perdedor…

- Presenté una queja desde el principio, sólo que no le dieron importancia cuando llegabas en segundo o tercer lugar, algo que considero totalmente comprensible, ¿tu no? – Niki respondió sin mirarle, dándole otro trago a su café, sin darle demasiada importancia a la grosera interrupción de James. – Ganar la carrera en esas circunstancias requería que se hiciera una investigación y no les quedó más que proceder de acuerdo a los reglamentos que ellos mismos establecieron, aunque no me sorprende en absoluto tu reacción, sabiendo cuan mal perdedor eres, Hunt.

Niki terminó su café y dejo la taza en la mesita frente a él, se puso de pie y sin decir más tomó camino de los elevadores para ir a su habitación, dejando a James sentado ahí, con el cigarrillo consumiéndose entre sus dedos, con la furia revolviéndole el estómago.

Cuando el botones se le acercó a avisarle que su mesa estaba lista, James le lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo en el rostro y salió a la calle atropellando gente y maldiciendo entre dientes.

* * *

La siguiente competencia estaba aun a un mes de distancia y McLaren aprovechó todo el tiempo disponible en adecuar el auto de James para seguir siendo veloz sin caer de nuevo en las trampas de las regulaciones de F1, haciendo a James correr el auto una y otra vez, para terminar furioso, una y otra vez, por no conseguir el nivel de eficacia que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

Volvía cada noche a su departamento, ahora vacío tras el abandono de Suzie, quien había decidido que James no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Bebía y fumaba, hasta que el sueño lo tiraba sobre la cama que llevaba sin hacer semanas, comía con los mecánicos mientras esperaba su turno para hacer otra prueba a las últimas modificaciones, para volver a casa frustrado cada noche, maldiciendo a Niki Lauda por ser el causante directo de su mala racha.

Contaba los días para la siguiente competencia, solo para salir a correr contra el Ferrari, deseando ganar con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que quizá tendría que conformarse con ver a Niki en el podio de nuevo, sonriendo por una victoria que James sentía era legítimamente suya.

Nunca pensó que pudiera odiar tanto a una persona.

Nürburgring iba a ser suyo, costará lo que costará.

* * *

Los corredores llegaron a Nürburgring dos semanas antes, para reconocer la pista y hacer las últimas revisiones a los autos. James investigó en que hotel se quedaría Niki, solo para presionarlo, molestarlo, hacer que su legendaria calma austriaca se resquebrajara.

James, en su afán por ser quien tuviera la última palabra, se había olvidado de que él también era susceptible a la presión.

Tal vez inconscientemente, ambos pilotos se evitaban en la pista, acomodando horarios tan dispares que nunca coincidían y que desesperaban a sus respectivos equipos, a quienes estaba cansando toda esa tensión acumulada entre James y Niki: tensión que todos esperaban, pudiera resolverse cuando se enfrentaran en la pista.

Por una simple casualidad, durante un fin de semana en que cerraron la pista para el mantenimiento final antes de la carrera, James y Niki se encontraron frente a frente en el bar del hotel, genuinamente sorprendidos por el encuentro fortuito.

James se resignó a su mala suerte y fue a sentarse al lado de Niki, quien pretendió ignorarlo por un largo minuto, hasta que tuvo que reconocer que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su compañía.

- Dos cervezas. – James invitó la primera ronda y Niki aceptó la bebida con una mueca retorcida, lo más parecido a una sonrisa que James le hubiera visto.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la pista? – James inició la conversación, tratando de ser lo más cordial posible.

- Es un horror de diseño, las predicciones del clima anuncian lluvias y esa pista es complicada con el asfalto seco, se volverá un riesgo cuando este mojada. – James se le quedó mirando pasmado, sorprendido de la franqueza de Niki.

- Wow, Niki, tu si que sabes como llevar una conversación. – Le sonrió y bebió un trago de su cerveza, satisfecho ante la expresión de molestia en el rostro del otro piloto.

- Eso fue lo que preguntaste, tú sabes que no soy del tipo que hace chistes sobre su trabajo. Conoces la pista tan bien como yo y sabes que lo que he dicho es completamente cierto. – Ambos bebieron en silencio por un momento, esperando a que el otro dijera algo para romper el embarazoso silencio.

- Dime Niki, ¿cómo es qué alguien como tu se relaja? ¿cómo haces para sacar toda la presión, para desconectarte de la pista y respirar profundo y solo ser? – James le miró fijamente, tratando de comunicar que estaba hablando muy en serio. Niki le sostuvo la mirada por un momento.

- Ven conmigo y te lo mostrare…- Niki se levantó y echó a caminar sin darse la vuelta para ver si James le seguía. Algo que James no dudó ni por un momento en hacer.

Salieron del hotel y Niki los llevó hasta el estacionamiento, donde se dirigió a su auto, invitado a James a ocupar el asiento de copiloto. James se subió sin decir nada, la curiosidad picándole en la nuca insidiosamente.

Niki condujo por más de quince minutos, hasta que llegaron a una de las estrechas carreteras vecinales, de esas que se quedan sin tráfico al empezar a caer la tarde. James le observaba con cuidado, estudiando su forma de conducir, con una técnica impecable, pero con una naturalidad que le hizo ponerse un tanto nervioso. Era casi como si el auto se condujera solo, veloz pero preciso, los cambios de velocidad tan suaves como la seda, forzando el auto hasta el límite sin desgastarlo. La comunión perfecta entre el auto y su piloto.

Y James finalmente entendió. Niki estaba dándole una lección, no solo técnica, sino personal, revelándole una parte de sí mismo que sabía, James entendería perfectamente.

James nunca había respetado a nadie en su vida, como respetaba y admiraba a Niki Lauda en ese momento. Y el reconocerlo hizo que algo se le removiera muy adentro.

El recorrido duró más de una hora y, durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos habló. Después de ese momento de revelación, James no pudo evitar comparar su vida y su carrera con las de Niki y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había desperdiciado ambas durante tanto tiempo. Envidiaba la seguridad de Niki, como piloto y como ser humano, aunque detestaba con todas sus fuerzas su carácter huraño y su seco sentido del humor. Si Niki fuera menos formal y disciplinado, si fuera más como el resto de los pilotos de F1, ellos serían los mejores amigos.

Si Niki se soltara un poco, James podría mostrarle que la vida no solo era la pista y los autos, que se podía ser un as del volante y también disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Para cuando tomaron de nuevo la carretera principal rumbo al hotel, James había decidido que correspondería al gesto de Niki de esa noche con una lección sobre como pasarla bien, lo menos irresponsablemente posible.

* * *

Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada del hotel. Niki le dirigió una sonrisa en señal de despedida y echó a caminar, pero James lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

- Uhm, Niki, aun es temprano y quiero corresponder el gesto. Acabas de mostrarme como haces para relajarte y, tengo que reconocerlo, eso fue… - James alzó las manos, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que pretendía hacerle entender a Niki -. Deja mostrarte como lo hago yo. – James le guiñó el ojo y Niki le sostuvo la mirada, impasible.

.- Gracias, James, pero no. – Niki le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y dio un par de pasos para alejarse, pero James no iba a dejarle escapar.

- Niki, espera. Entiendo tu desconfianza, pero no te preocupes, no voy a organizar una orgía o nada que se le parezca, a esta hora es imposible conseguir chicas, mucho menos algunas que estén interesadas en ti… - James soltó una carcajada y Niki le miró molesto. – Sólo hablo de beber, jugar cartas, contar anécdotas obscenas y quizá, si realmente tenemos suerte, pueda conseguirnos a alguien para cerrar con broche de oro la noche. – Niki no lucía muy convencido pero al menos, ya no estaba con un pie dentro del hotel. – Soy un tipo común y corriente, Niki, y tu necesitas algo de banalidad en tu vida para compensar esa manía tuya de querer controlarlo todo.

Niki tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se mordía los labios. Miró al hotel por un instante y se volvió a James, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Sin mujeres, James. Acabó de casarme con Marlene y, a diferencia de ti, sigo siendo un hombre decente. ¿A dónde sugieres que vayamos?

James sonreía de oreja a oreja, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y guió a Niki dentro del hotel.

* * *

James había pedido una botella de brandy y algo de carnes frías en el servicio a cuarto. Llevaban un par de horas jugando póker y Niki le había ganado todas las manos, algo que, extrañamente, no le molestaba.

- Suzie me dejó por Richard Burton y tú te casaste con tu simpática y adorable novia. – James picoteaba el platón de quesos y jamones, no tan ebrio como usualmente estaba a esa hora, algo extraño en él en esos días. – Tú llegaste a F1 comprando tu lugar hasta conseguir a Ferrari y yo tuve que rogarle a McLaren para que me contratara. – Bebió el resto de su vaso y se sirvió de nuevo. – Se supone que yo debería ser el que la pasara mal, pero siento que el único que se ha estado divirtiendo todo este tiempo, entre tu y yo, siempre ha sido tu servidor.

Niki había escuchado todas las historias de James, sus chistes malos y sus tonterías, sin apenas aportar algo a la conversación, escuchando lo que James realmente trataba de decirle entre líneas. James estaba poniéndose serio y Niki le estaba dejando ser, esperando tal vez, que un poco de honestidad ayudara al salvaje piloto a encontrar algo de equilibrio en su vida.

- Correr no lo es todo, James. Ganar tampoco. Yo lo hago porque soy muy bueno en esto y ganar es solo la recompensa de un trabajo bien hecho. Tengo el mejor auto porque me importa tener el mejor auto. Estoy con Marlene porque ella vale la pena el esfuerzo y me quiere lo suficiente como dejarme ser lo que soy. – Niki le miró a los ojos fijamente. – Tú te diviertes haciendo esto y tienes pasión, pero todo se reduce a los triunfos y a la fama y, cuando eso no llega, toda la emoción, todas las alegrías que correr te da, se desvanecen. Por eso llenas el vacío con mujeres, alcohol, juego y cualquier otra cosa que crees es lo que te mereces.

James se mordía los labios, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo por el velado sermón que Niki le estaba dando, aunque reconocía que había algo de razón en sus palabras.

- Eres uno de los mejores pilotos que conozco, James Hunt. Lo que necesitas para ser el mejor es respetar tu talento, respetar tu auto y olvidarte de ganar cuando sales a la pista. Disfruta la carrera por lo que es, por la emoción de dominar el monstruo sobre el que estás montado, por mostrarle al resto de los pilotos que sabes lo que haces y que nadie puede hacerlo mejor que tú. – Niki puso su mano tentativamente sobre la de Niki. – Yo sé que puedes hacerlo y es por eso que cuando salgo al circuito, lo hago para correr contra ti, porque eres el único que realmente hace que valga la pena el riesgo.

James se rió de buena gana. Niki había enumerado todos sus defectos para poder decirle un cumplido y eso era mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado de él.

- Eres un imbécil Niki, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿y?

Ambos soltaron la carcajada y James sirvió los restos de la botella en los vasos de ambos, levantándose para pedir otra a recepción. Aunque no era precisamente la velada que tenía en mente cuando invitó a Niki a su habitación, las cosas estaban resultando mejor de lo que esperaba. La estaba pasando bien y Niki parecía estar disfrutándolo también, a su particular modo de ser.

- Te envidio un poco, James, pero solo un poco. – James se quedó de pie, en silencio, sorprendido por las palabras de Niki. – Si realmente le pones corazón a esto, te convertirás en una leyenda y será un honor haber compartido las pistas contigo, lo digo en serio.

James se sentía abrumado por la emoción, por sentimientos que no acostumbraba enfrentar sobrio. Se sentía feliz, conmovido, orgulloso y confundido. Todo por el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, sonriéndole con timidez, ligeramente ebrio y con la honestidad brillando en los ojos pardos que le miraban con orgullo.

James no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Se abalanzó sobre Niki, quien se sobresaltó por la reacción del otro piloto, pero no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de levantarse. James estaba casi sobre él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y atrapando su boca en un beso profundo y apasionado.

James tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en el momento, en la boca que apenas se movía bajo la suya, que buscaba, mordisqueaba, se apartaba y volvía a la carga con más bríos, hasta que obtuvo una reacción.

Niki se relajó bajo sus manos y James aprovechó la oportunidad y le tomó por los hombros para hacerlo ponerse de pie, sin apartar su boca de sus labios, que ahora sí respondían al voraz ataque de los suyos, peleando por cada respiración entrecortada, por cada roce.

James le había arrastrado hasta llevarlo contra la pared, bajando la cabeza para suplir la diferencia de estatura. Niki tenía sus manos en su cuello, sobre su pecho, dejándole a James la iniciativa, abriendo los labios para que su lengua encontrara la suya a medio camino, dejándole, deliberadamente, obtener de él lo que fuera que necesitara tener en ese lugar y en ese momento.

James vibraba de pies a cabeza, la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, con la misma fuerza que cuando corría en la pista solo que, a diferencia de entonces, el peligro que corría ahí, en su habitación de hotel, sobre el cuerpo de Niki, con sus labios entre los suyos, era mucho, mucho más excitante.

James sabía que podía morir en la pista y no tenía miedo de hacerlo, si eso significaba ganarle a alguien como Niki. Eso siempre había sido su filosofía cuando se colocaba detrás del volante, los pasados cuatro años. Pero la emoción que le embargaba en ese preciso momento, en ese preciso lugar era algo nuevo, algo diferente, algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

James se detuvo por completo, con su boca respirando sobre la de Niki y abrió los ojos, con la respiración contenida, observando el rostro frente a el, con los ojos cerrados, los labios húmedos y las mejillas enrojecidas.

Miedo.

James Hunt sintió miedo por primera vez en muchos, muchos años y todo era por el calor que le nacía dentro del pecho y recorría su cuerpo, desde la planta de los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Lo que sentía por Niki Lauda amenazaba con petrificarlo de miedo.

Se apartó completamente de Niki y se pasó una mano nerviosa por los cabellos revueltos. Le dio la espalda, para no verle abrir los ojos, preguntándose que demonios había sucedido. Dio un par de pasos tambaleantes hasta la mesa, para darse cuenta de que aun no les habían llevado la botella de repuesto.

- Creo que es un buen momento para dar por terminada las celebraciones, ¿no crees? – James comentó en voz baja, temiendo que las emociones se notaran en sus palabras. – Quedan pocos días para la carrera y tu necesitas estar tranquilo y yo necesito… - Escuchó a Niki suspirar profundamente, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado por toda la situación.

- Gracias por la velada, James. – Niki puso una mano sobre su hombro y James tuvo que esforzarse para no apartarse. Asintió con la cabeza y apenas si levantó el rostro para mirarle. – Recuerda lo que hablamos esta noche.

Le vio caminar hacia la puerta, deseando con todo su ser pedirle que se quedará, pero demasiado aterrorizado para siquiera concebir el pensar en hacerlo.

- Voy a ganarte en Nürburgring, Niki. – Dijo sin pensarlo, dejando que su fanfarronería natural le salvara del abismo en que se había hundido sin apenas darse cuenta.

- Sobre mi cadáver, James. – Dijo Niki sonriendo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

_Sobre mi cadáver, James. _

Era lo que escuchaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez, mientras observaba la escena del choque de Niki en los monitores de los pits en Nürburgring, apenas cuatro días después.

El miedo se había clavado en medio de su pecho y ya nunca jamás lo abandonaría.


End file.
